User talk:Metalmanager
Welcome to my new talk page! Archives: * Archive:Metalmanager talk 1 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 2 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 3 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 4 First Post First Post yay! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 13:06, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Anyway, Metal I perfected your Penguin Colour template. Now the text for the colour is actually that colour. Check your Page for evidence. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 13:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) YouTube I have a YouTube account, so I can comment and rate videos! It's name is Flystar55555 (easy enough). Wanna be friends on YouTube? Then add me on YouTube!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 14:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Flag Metal, can you make me a flag like other members on this wiki have? Here is what I want my flag to look like. If you can make it, thanks. ''--Spider880'' 19:04, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I have the site to make flags, check on my original account's talk page. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 19:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I have the flag making site, too. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 19:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Which penguin would like to meet you as? Mitzierowdy or Sk8rbluscat? user page I just made a picture of me, you, and other friends on this Wiki using MS paint. I am planning to make another one with more friends. Tell me what you think of it! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! What's up? Hey Metal, what's up?! --Sk8r bluscat TALK TO ME! 12:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) That's cool! :D Could you make one of my penguin? --Sk8r bluscat TALK TO ME! 12:04, 12 January 2009 (UTC) *Blue penguin (light blue) *Propellor cap *Ninja mask *Music Jam T-shirt *Blue messenger bag *Pirate Boots. --Sk8r bluscat TALK TO ME! 12:08, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate News Ok... The newsletter will be shut down for a while so don't edit it! Thanks for doing it today though. No one can edit until I return. I'm doing a major project so I will be gone. I will return though! Your Buddy, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! Sharkbate News 2 I will be back, I just have this huge project in school I have to do! I will be back as soon as possible! Your buddy, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! I had a red propellor cap. --Sk8r bluscat TALK TO ME! 20:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :D --Sk8r bluscat TALK TO ME! 21:17, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I deleted the one with the really really really really really really really long file name one. I downloaded it and and put it as Image:Sk8r bluscat.png --Sk8r bluscat TALK TO ME! 21:17, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sk8r bluscat and Sk8rbluscat are blocked, but it is me, Sk8rbluscat! --Tigers Fan16 00:18, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Hi I think I might quit this wiki... I've been here since last year and it's time to leave... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 14:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I might still play CP and visit the wiki, but I'll no longer edit. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 14:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Me.png Hi Metalmanager. Thanks for solving my page's problem! --Scipio 1 20:10, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Metal Listen up! Here is the deal. I am not going to go against my brother's actions. In fact, I am getting about angry enough let loose arealwompus. Don't make me do that. Youngsocks didn't know. Let us solve this problem between us two. Not him. I am sorry, and I normally say youy suck to people who aren't as experienced as I am or so forth.--Sockpuppets411Guns N' Roses! 13:25, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I am sorry bout the youngsocks incident. I will talk to him, and we will straighten things out.--Sockpuppets411Guns N' Roses! Party Hats Oh sorry. I forgot then. It just seemed that the first one was Orange and Yellow. I must have forgotten. It's because I have the yellow/orange one appearing before the second one in my inventory. Anyway, do you wanna go online on MSN? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 18:24, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Your Website! Hey Metal, I like your website! Can you tell me what you used or what website you used to make it? I've been looking for over 2 years to make a website (literally)! Please tell me! Your buddy and fellow staff member, Sharkbate 22:34, 15 January 2009 (UTC) page Did anyone make a page for the dance a thon member party, if not, i can do that ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Wigs How do you get wigs in CP? I know you get them from the Penguin Style, and Snow Sports, but are there any more. It's just I can't seem to find the other ones, like the one your wearing everyday. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 19:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Pin Hey, Metalmanager, I've found the New Pin. It's a Taco ans is in the Snow Forts. Here's a picture. Sharkbate Newsletter Hi Metal! Your promoted to Publisher! You can publish my newsletter anyday you want! Congratulations! DO NOT do jokes and riddles! That is Flystar's job! Your Buddy, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! Hey thanks for your awards. If any messes with any of my friends, I will defend my friends. Block or no block. Just remember that. Thanks! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 05:54, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Also, I like Sonic the Hedgehog. Well, I like the games, but that is because I have never actually seen a Sonic the Hedgehog comic book.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:43, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I can FINALLY upload pictures!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 21:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I could never upload pictures, until now! Yay!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 22:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC) P.S: This is my first uploaded picture: Help! Theres a vandal on the loose named tester88609! He's vandalising lots of pages! Im rollbacking his edits but he needs to be blocked asap! ~~Bluehero~~ Rare Penguin Name: Sheepman Penguin Age (days): 664 First Item: Top hat Year you joined in: 2007 Any Beta Friends? : No -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 11:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Magna Carta That's a good question. The '''Magna Carta' is a currently unwritten, legal document I created, and thus signed, stating that I can never promote anyone under any circumstances. It would be up here, but you can't translate "promote", "Club" and "Penguin" into Latin. The actual Magna Carta was in Latin. TurtleShroom P.S.: You should check out Darktan's Laugh. It's great! Though, you may need a special OGG thing to play it. I did, and so did the general public. RE: I Made Your Day! Good. I'm glad I did! You know, Sunday is actually a very active day around here, and especially so at the Fan Fiction branch. Unlike me, a lot of users don't go to church much, or don't even believe. They spend the Sabbath here, since Sunday is a day of rest. I'm going to Church; I'll be back by 1:00 PM, guarenteed. There's some things more important than CP, and the "gathering of the saints (as the Bible calls it) must not be foresaken". I'm going to worship. If you stay home, I hope to see that Recent Changes list crammed with Metalmanager edits! In fact, I'm hoping that will happen EVERY week! Don't let me down, because the Turtle willbe back, and he will check over at the CPFW!! ...so don't let me down! Have a glorious day. TurtleShroom I'm going to check that Recent Changes Box! ---- P.S.: A little heads up: some Christians around here observe a period of devotion called "Lent". It's a Catholic practice, so I don't do Lent, but the process goes like this. For forty days, they "fast" off an item that they spend too much time on, and turn to God. It's actually a really good practice, one that Protestants should try. For instance, if I observed Lent, then no Computer. Lent begins at exactly forty six days before Easter Sunday (Sundays aren't counted). What I'm trying to say is, a lot of users around here are Catholic. I'm betting that more than one is going to Lent off the computer. Expect an inactive period then. Not now, then. Easter isn't too far! ---- P.S.S.: Seriously, I'm going to check that Recent Changes list. P.S.S.: Now, and every week...... HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! Beta Picture Here you go! Hope you enjoy!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 15:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I will change to for, but I have a feeling that you won't get it.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 16:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) You uploaded your own! Which is better? Mine or yours?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 16:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on being put on the Wall of Fame! ~~Bluehero~~ B-Crat Well im still not sure if you should be a b-crat yet. But if none of the current b-crats start to edit more then I'll probably change my vote. ~~Bluehero~~ Well it wouldn't really matter if we demote the inactive ones or not because it's basically like they're not there anyway. And im not sure if dancing penguin is gone for sure because he was on today. ~~Bluehero~~ You are on the wall of fame? Nice!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|''Talk To Me!]] 19:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Want to vote for/against/neutral me as bureaucrat? Go here to vote! Please vote!--'''''Flystar All Hail the Webmasters! 20:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Rollback Hey Metal, your a b-crat right? Can you make me a rollback? I got 5 votes an they all agreed that I should become one! Can you make me one? PLEASE!!! Sharkbate 22:34, 18 January 2009 (UTC) You're already a rollback, dancing penguin made you one earlier today. ~~Bluehero~~